Granted Wishes
by Mel X Lady
Summary: While on case, Scully recieves a note to meet Mulder down at the beach, and she goes.


  
TITLE: Granted Wishes  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: PG  
  
CATEGORY: MSR   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Please let me know where this fanfic goes.  
  
FEEDBACK: DJPDude@Juno.com   
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SUMMARY: While on case, Scully recieves a note to meet Mulder down at the beach, and she goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully aren't mine. CC owns them.  
  
NOTE: Mulder and Scully are at a beach on case. Not ON the beach for a case, but near one, and of course, wouldn't Mulder take the opportunity to romance Scully? I think so.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
A knock came to Scully's door as she looked up from the file she was reading.  
"Mulder?" she asked as she stood up and opened the door to only find a package with a note ontop. A curious smile crossed her face as she picked up the note and read it,  
"Dana,  
Seashells are on the seashore, and I want to see you on the shore with what's in the box at 7:00.  
  
-A Friend"   
  
She read quietly as she opened the package and picked up the white tank top and the aqua skirt. She moved her eyes to her watch and realized it was already 6:45 as she quickly changed and realized it was a perfect fit.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Dana smiled as she stepped onto the warm sand and looked at the man sitting a few feet away. She quietly walked behind him and covered his eyes.  
"Guess who?"  
"Walter! I love that thing you do with your voice." Mulder said as Scully laughed and uncovered his eyes. She sat next to him and he flashed one of his heart stopping smiles. He took a breath through his teeth as he nervously wrapped his arm around her. She smiled as she willed her pounding heart to slow down.  
"Scully-"  
"Wait, Mulder, look at that sunset, isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"  
"No," he said as she looked toward him and felt him gently caress her cheek.  
  
Mulder hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. After a moment, she wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. He gently pulled his fingers through her hair as they both pulled away and looked at each other.  
"Ready to stop?" he asked as he kept his lips next to hers  
"Never."  
He smiled as he slid his lips over hers as she pulled him ontop of him and ran her fingers through his hair while he held her face. They stopped when they heard a cough from above them as Mulder pulled his head up and Scully rolled her neck back as they looked at a police officer looking down at them.  
"FBI," Mulder said while Scully stifled the laughter that pooled into her throat.  
"Got ID?"  
"In my pocket."  
"Let's see it."  
Mulder nodded as he reached down to his jacket he had taken off a while ago and pulled out his badge.  
"Oh, Well, The beach is closed, but what are you two doing?"  
Mulder motioned for the cop to lower his head as Mulder whispered,  
"We're undercover, please go away, you'll blow our cover."  
The officer nodded as he walked away.  
  
Scully waited until he was out of ear shot before she burst out laughing into Mulder's chest.  
"God, Mulder, do you know what almost happened?" she said through fits of laughter.  
"Scully?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you," she said as she reached up and kissed him again. He pulled away and looked toward the water.  
"Hey Dana?"  
"Yes, my earth angel?"  
"You're it," he said as he kissed her again and ran to the shore line. She quickly stood up and chased him. He suddenly stopped as she smiled and pushed him into the water. He cried out as she fell down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her as they held each other in the rise and the fall of the tide.  
  
Scully looked up to the first star to dot the night sky and kissed Mulder.  
"Hey Mulder, first star, make a wish."  
"I can't?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because my wish has already come true."  
She smiled as she moved in closer to him and felt him hold her close as they looked at the stars dot the night sky.  
  
XxXxXxXx  
  
Come with me my love to the sea  
The sea of love  
I want to tell you  
How much I love you  
  
"Sea of Love", by Phil Phillips  
(Song from the 50s/60s)  
  
XxXxXxXx  
  
NOTE II: I know there is no way this could ever happen, but it's more then CC gave us:  
Scully said,  
"I'm Pregnant"  
  
Every X-Phile in America's response:  
"When the hell did this happen?!" 


End file.
